Mirrors
by drfangirl
Summary: Pitch has a plan to finally spread throughout the children of the world, and it involves toying with Jack's memories. ((a request from Mimi011))


A request for Mimi011

_Jack chose Pitch. But what he didn't know is that it came with becoming completely brainwashed into forgetting the 300 years of being Jack Frost and doing everything Pitch wishes him to do. His new idea of "fun" is pulling grandmaster heists and spreading glorious fear throughout children. Though the one thing Pitch couldn't do was take away Jack's adventurous spirit. What will Pitch do when Jack seems to have a crush on him?_

-Mimi011

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Blackness consumed his vision, and cold surrounded his body. He tried to get up, but was stopped by a stiffening in his body and pang of dull pain shot through his head, forcing his body back into a laying position. He struggled, not only feeling the pain that weighted him down, but the feeling of restraints on his limbs and around his waist. Feeling this sent his body into shock as he thrashed about in his restraints, until he heard almost silent footsteps ghost across the floor.

Suddenly, a crack of light came through the door, blinding him momentarily as his thrashing ceased. A Figure reached its long petite hand out and flicked on a switch, causing a dim light to stutter a bit before turning on. However the light did no justice to illuminating the room only the platform on which he laid, leaving the figure still covered by inky blackness. The figure in question began to approach him, stirring within him an unbridled fear, and as if he was deer in headlights, he stared at the figure as it finally made its way into the light revealing its face. It was a man, whose ashy complexion and golden eyes, gave him no more comfort than before. The man smiled softly at the way he tried to squirm away in fear. Then a long silence rang out between them, save for anxious and startled breaths. Then in a moment of bravery, he spoke up.

"W-who are you?!" Sounding meeker than he would have liked.

"You don't remember?" The man ceased smiling.

His face did look quite familiar, but not in a way that he could pinpoint. The even more silence broke out as both occupants of the room seemed to be lost for words.

"How could you not remember your own partner?" The man spoke cutting the silence.

"Partner?" He questioned looking up at the ash faced man, smiling once again.

"Why of course we're partners. We've been in business with each other for years! Now don't tell me you've forgotten that?" He said

"Business, what kind of business?" He said with doubt "Also where am I?" He blurted out before the man could answer the first question.

"You're in the medical wing of our home my dear boy. After you took that awful spill in the line of duty, I brought you here." He beamed down at him. "You really don't remember anything, do you?" The man questioned, taking the blank expression he got as a yes.

"Well if you truly don't remember a thing, then my I introduce myself." He grinned even further if that were physically possible. "My name is Pitch Black, but you may call me Pitch."

"So, if your my partner, and you brought me here because I was hurt, then why am I tied down." He tried gesturing at the restraints, Suspicion still heightened to its highest levels.

"You were delirious, and I had to do it, for your own safety." He stated then began to untether the straps. "Now then, let's get you out of this and then we can get you caught up on what you seem to have lost." He helped him off the platform and onto the ground. They walked out of the small dank room and into a breath taking corridor. It was ebony and had a gothic structure; it overlooked a cave like land with a multitude of cages hanging from it. They walked slowly through the hall, with Pitch's arm draped over his shoulder.

"Who am I…" He spoke up to Pitch sounding unsure and a little scared. Pitch then halted his pace and looked down at him with a the smallest hint of that smile again.

"Why you are my apprentice." He chuckled slightly to himself.

"Then what is my name? Surely I have a name." Pitch then looked into space, as if searching for the answer. Then he looked up to him, showing that sharp grin once more.

"My dear child, has this injury really taken that much away from your memory?" Pitch then further escorted him through the halls and down to the very end where a door lay.

"Come now, I will answer all of your questions over some tea." He opened the down and waved him into the mysterious room. It looked to be a lounge of some sort, or an office. It contained a gigantic globe with few lights on it that flickered on and off like a slowly dying light bulb. The interior itself was dark and blended together, and only the place that bits of light touched were most visible, everything else faded back into the dark.

Pitch led him to a throne like chair nearby the globe, he hesitantly took the seat. Then he exited the room and soon returned with a tray in his hands. He walked over to the other male and offered him whatever was in the silver pot. He accepted and watched as Pitch made the tray levitate as he picked up the teapot and poured a dark liquid into one of the cups on the tray. Then Pitch asked if he would like any sugar with his drink; he shook his head again in agreement, but seemed more baffled at the hovering tray.

Once Pitch was finished preparing the drink, he set it on a small platter and handed it to him. He accepted it graciously and nodded his head slightly. Pitch then pulled up a stool near the throne like chair and placed it right in front of him. Pitch then sat down with his own tea, taking a sip every now and then. He looked off into the distance, this time actually displaying signs of nervousness on his stoic face. After about a good thirty minutes passed by, Pitch finally met his eyes.

"So what do you want to know about… you." Pitch asked a little uneasy.

"Oh, um… not much, j-just who I am. I guess you could start off by telling me my name." He said quietly, looking at Pitch's now puzzled face. He looked down at his cup of tea, as if the answer to his question lied within the cup. Then he saw Pitch's expression light up having found the answer.

"My I start off by asking, do you know what you are?" Pitch asked, setting down his tea on the floor.

"I-I don't understand, a-aren't I human." He said sounding confused.

"Oh my, you have a lot to learn then." Pitch said taking his hand into his own.

"Your name is Winter, and you are far from human. You are the spirit of winter itself." He stopped to look at his newly named friend, and continued when it looked like he had taken the new information in.

"I found you when you were just a child and took you into my home." He stated patting Winter's hand, as he tried to take in all that information .

"But that still doesn't explain where I came from?" He looked up pitifully at Pitch

"Ah, but you see, when I found you, you were in the middle of a frozen pond, and I had assumed you had been abandoned by your family. So I took you in only for a while until I could find your family. Although after weeks of searching, I decided to raise you myself."

"Oh… I see" Winter looked down. "You also mentioned something about a partnership?"

"Ah yes, after I a year of caring for you I notice that you aged more slowly than a human child. You also displayed very odd powers dealing with weather, and to say the least I was impressed. I began to help you harness this power. With time and practice, I managed to help you channel this unstable strength into one object." Pitch then excused himself at that moment and left Winter, but soon came back with a familiar object. Winter automatically felt a connection to it when his eyes came in contact with it. Pitch then seeing the boys lightened expression, he laid the shepherd like staff to him, and slowly did the boy's fingers curl around the shaft of it. Almost spontaneously, a spark of light blue pulsated through the wood and up to Winter who replied with an involuntary twitch.

The rush of power was overwhelming, as he stood up and touched the bottom end of the stick to the ground. To his surprise, the pulse of power that moved within the staff sparked at the end, leaving only an intricate and complex sheet of ice. It's Whiteness contrasting with the dark floor. He stood there, bewildered for only a moment, before glancing up at Pitch who was smiling at his curiosity. "Surely this man can't be lying, can he?" Winter assumed, still staring into the deep orbs of golden sand that were his eyes.

"I-I… don't…" He stuttered looking at the ashen male

"I will explain more to you of your past, but in the meantime, why don't we clean those rags of yours. You look a mess after that fall." He came closer and led him out of the room. Taking him through yet another large hall into a corridor filled with doors. He was led to the very end of it where the last door had been painted with odd symbols all over it, and it was an odd color of ebony. Pitch turned to Winter, only to be met with his confused expression. Pitch chuckled slightly at the younger males actions and then turned back to the door and cupped his hands, when he opened them, a key made of some black substance had materialized. He took it from his palms and then handed it to winter.

"Here, I think it would be best if you opened it." He looked down at Winter, who took the key with a puzzled look. He then approached the door and slipped the dark key into the equally dark lock. It made a loud click when he turned it, as well as the door when he twisted the door handle. Immediately he was greeted slightly spicy smell, somewhat like autumn and the smell of ginger. The room itself was as immaculate as the smell. It was painted a deep blue with a green velvet furniture placed around a huge fire place that stood almost taller than he did.

Gob smacked, Winter stood there starring at the relatively new room he had acquired and cautiously he stepped into it. The room had different feel to it besides it being completely contradictory towards the rest of the room, it just felt different, maybe in the atmosphere or the temperature of the room winter thought. He inspect everything from the furniture to the already lite fire, until Pitch laid a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little at the cool touch but then recognized it immediately.

"Come now, you'll have more time to adjust to your surroundings, but now we need to get you into some new clothes" He walked over to a big redwood dresser and searched through it until plucking out an article of clothing then draped it over his arm and continue until he picked out and entire outfit. Pitch returned to Winter then he handed them to the smaller male.

"These should come to your liking. Now go try them on in the lavatory." He pointed to a door not too far from his left. He obeyed and walked over to the door, not taking his eyes off the clothes in his hands. Once he opened the door he groped the side of the wall for a light switch. Then having found it, flicked one the light and illuminating a light blue tiled bathroom with the usual set up. He walked into it with hesitation, until he was stopped by something. He looked to see a shiny reflective surface with what appeared to be another man, young in age and shape; he had white hair to go along with a pale complexion. The clothes he wore wear absolutely filthy and torn, a navy blue hoodie and a pair of odd tan pants that had been stopped from fraying at the end by tied pieces of rope.

Winter moved his arm up to his chest and so did the other man. Wrapping his long dark arms around his own thin frame and embracing him in what looked to be a hug from behind him. Although he didn't pay much attention to this, in fact he was more entranced by the refection of the mirror. Then he felt a twinge of pain go through his head. Not painful enough to make scene, but just enough to make his left eye twitch. He knew for sure _something_ was off.

* * *

Soooooo this took way too long to do and I apologize for the inconvenience. One the bright side I somehow squeezed out a chapter with 2,000+ words in it.


End file.
